


USWNT Oneshot Collection

by Dianascanary



Series: A USWNT Universe [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianascanary/pseuds/Dianascanary
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. A Oneshot book for the USWNT. You can request on ny tumblr: raleighcarreras or in the comments of this story.





	1. "Bloom"~Alex Morgan x Reader #1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired partially by Bloom by Troye Sivan. I think I'm going to turn this into a Oneshot book so you guys can request. It can be within this universe or a completely separate one as long as it's USWNT player x reader or another USWNT player. Current or former players are fine. Also, I know (the team mentioned in this story) is technically not a team but this does take place in the alternate future (it's also an easter egg for a different story). Hope you enjoy. Please, Kudos and comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite student somehow manages to get you a date with her mom.

You're not sure if it's the full moon from last night or just the fact that this is the last class of the day and subsequently the week, but your class is a lot more talkative than normal.

You stare at them silently until they realize you're waiting for them to shut the hell up.

"Oh, how nice of you to join me." The class looks sheepish at their own behavior. You rarely snap at them as other teachers would and that was probably the closest you've ever gotten.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, who can guess what we're talking about today?" You walk around your desk and lean on the front of it. It's a casual Friday for teachers so you're just wearing simple skinny jeans and a Portland Thorns jersey. It's LAFC territory so you were definitely bullied by the other teachers during your lunch break.

"Soccer?" One of your students answered with slight hesitation.

"And what makes you say that, Casey?" You smile nonchalantly. Pretending the answer isn't being blatantly projected onto the whiteboard behind you.

"The board with the 'ball is life' meme and soccer ball under it." Casey sounds a lot more sure of herself now. Which is exactly what you wanted.

"You know what, you're correct. And that's why you're my favorite, Morgan." The kid was a fantastic forward for your soccer team, and incredibly smart too. She kind of reminded you of yourself at that age. The only difference is you wouldn't be surprised if she was called up to the national team sooner or later even if she was only sixteen.

"Who here enjoys sports and their connection to how society operates and performs?" You raise your hand only to be met with blank looks, "Just me? Damn, I guess I should've seen that coming. That was kind of a vast concept. Well, nevermind that. Let's watch some highlights from the 2019 Women's World Cup!"

"But Miss Y/LN, that was _years_ ago!"__

_ _"Shut up, Jaxxon! I'm feeling nostalgic! Let me live!"_ _

_ _The rest of your students cheer and laugh. They clearly thought they wouldn't have the assignment to go with this. How naive._ _

_ _☆☆☆☆_ _

_ _"Good job, Casey. The rest of you? Pick it up! She shouldn't have to carry you all on her back. She's not a camel." You could have sworn you had one of the best teams in the state, but you're currently witnessing one of the worst games they've ever played and that's concerning because the playoffs are next week. _ _

_ _You pray it's just one of those fluke things because you have a lot of things riding on this, the main thing, your fucking dignity. _ _

_ _"Y'know, despite what the scoreboard says, you're doing a good job with them. They look up to you." Initially, you're surprised that someone is talking to you other than your staff. Normally parents know not to pester you about their children while you're in game mode. You glance to your side quickly, making sure to never actually look away from the match. The woman is on the taller side and wearing a large pair of sunglasses that engulf her (from what you can see) attractive face. You don't recognize her and take that to mean that she isn't a parent here to threaten you._ _

_ _"I-thank you. I try my best-" You sigh as you watch your goalkeeper get chipped for the fourth time that day. Alyssa Naeher would never let this happen, "but sometimes it falls short."_ _

_ _"Don't take it personally. Some of them need you more than others do."_ _

_ _Just then, Casey streaks across your vision, breaking several of the other teams' ankles in the process. One of her teammates streaks up on the other side of the pitch. She makes the pass and suddenly you have your first goal of the game._ _

_ _"See?"_ _

_ _You chuckle to yourself. She was indeed right, not that you had disagreed in that short timeframe. _ _

_ _The whistle blows for halftime and you breathe a sigh of relief. Your team comes jogging over to you, looking a little less harried then they had since before the goal._ _

_ _"I don't have much to say you all. I think you know what the problem and you've already begun to fix it." _ _

_ _You can see your companion take off her sunglasses out of the corner of your eye, but unfortunately, don't have the correct vantage point to actually see her face as you speak with one of your assistant coaches. _ _

_ _"Mom!" You hear Casey screech. You turn around to introduce yourself to her parent only to be met with an oddly familiar face._ _

_ _"You're Alex Morgan." _ _

_ _The woman smiles at you slyly. Casey looks at you funny. She's sort of use to people fangirling over her mother but it's weird for it to be her normally calm and collected teacher._ _

_ _"Why didn't you tell me your mother was Alex freaking Morgan?!" You feel slightly betrayed by your favorite student. You've only been all but lusting over her mother all freaking year and if that's not humiliating you don't know what is._ _

_ _"I thought it was obvious. We have the same last name."_ _

_ _"There are other people with the last name Morgan. And you look nothing alike. How was I supposed to know? I talk about her literally every day and you were just going to let me look stupid, huh?" Casey just shrugs casually in response._ _

_ _"She's adopted, plus I told her not to make a big deal out of it when she got to school. Didn't want anybody messing with her because she's Alex Morgan's daughter, y' know?" Alex smiles at her daughter sadly. Casey has since parted ways with her mother and has run back onto the field to resume the match._ _

_ _"This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry for being...me." You pin your eyes to the match again, this time if only to not have to look at Alex._ _

_ _"Don't be. It's cute."_ _

_ _You blush slightly._ _

_ _"She talks about you like you're her own personal Jesus. The kid is obsessed with you, and I'm starting to see why. You're pretty amazing." Alex turned to face you fully, you continued to stare at the pitch._ _

_ _"Well, she's pretty amazing too. I love all of my students equally, but I think I like her the most." You and Alex laugh lightly together._ _

_ _"That's nice to know because it'll make it a lot less nervewracking when I ask you out." Alex mentally pats herself on the back for your resulting blush._ _

_ _After getting over the initial panic you smirk, "I'll say yes if your daughter wins this stinking game for me."_ _

_ _"Then, it's a good thing she's my daughter, isn't it?" Alex turns back to the game, "C'mon, Case! I have date riding on this!"_ _

_ _Casey turns to her mother and smirks, she gives the two ladies on the sideline a thumbs up before charging for the ball. She scores two minutes later._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your team wins and you and Alex go on that date, a couple more after that, get married eventually, and adopt another kid. Happily ever after.


	2. "Go Easy On Me"~Hope Solo x Reader #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha/Omega Soulmate AU where a cherished item you lose, winds up with your soulmate.

"Why are you acting like you have a choice? You're going to this fucking game even if I have to drag you out by your braid!" You whimpered at your alpha counterpart. You knew she didn't mean to be aggressive, her tone was mainly joking, you knew that, but some days it was hard to convince your omega. 

She immediately winced and gave you a hug, "Fuck. I'm sorry, Y/N/N. I didn't mean it. Well, I kind of did, but you know I'd never actually do it."

You giggled at her. You knew she wouldn't do it and she was just stressed. You just couldn't help your submissive reaction to the alpha.

"It's okay, Reggie. I still love you. And I guess I'll go." You shrug nonchalantly, she was always going to get her way. That was just how your friendship worked.

She squealed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Thank you, Y/N. I love you. You won't regret your decision."

You nodded at her with a smile before turning serious, "Now that I have your attention, have you seen my blue wristband? I can't find it anywhere. I don't even remember taking it off." You rub your wrist absentmindedly, something you did out of habit, but normally your cherished wristband was there to take the brunt of it away from your actual skin.

Regina frowned and shook her brunette locks. She knew how much that article meant to you she definitely wouldn't touch it. She concluded that it would turn up somewhere in your shared apartment soon.

"The last time I noticed it, it was on your wrist. We have an hour before we need to leave so we can look in the meantime."

You silently take your best friend up on her offer and set to tearing your apartment apart.

●○●○●

You find an old sock, a dollar and five cents in change, a stale Cheeto, and a University of Washington Soccer shirt you had no idea you owned (that'll come in handy, you had nothing else sports related to wear) but no blue wristband.

It unsettled you a little bit, though there was nothing you could do about it now. You needed to get ready for this soccer game Regina so desperately wanted you to go to.

You knew the reason. Her soulmate, Kelley, played for the team and managed to get you guys really good seats. Plus, Regina was nothing if not a protector. She wanted to watch over her omega like a hawk. And you had nothing better to do so you thought why not? Besides, Regina really wasn't going to give you a choice.

The only thing about it was, you had no idea how soccer worked. You didn't even know the US had an undefeated woman's soccer team until Regina met Kelley.

So, that's how you ended up with Regina talking your ear off about the sport as you watched the gameplay out in front of you.

Your friend was actually a really good teacher, a stark contrast to her normal job of EMT. She would explain every move the players made to you and even managed to only growl twice at Kelley being tackled.

You scanned the players on the field. Your eyes landed on one in particular.

"Who is that in the endzone?" You asked, never taking your eyes off the tall woman.

"Oh. That's Hope Solo. And that's called the goal or net." The taller woman made a face.

You pouted, "What's wrong with her? I think she's pretty. You always do this whenever I show interest in anybody."

"I-it's nothing, I didn't mean it like that. She's a fantastic goalkeeper. One of, if not the best ever. She's just...Hope." Regina shrugged.

"Have you met her?"

"Briefly. Kelley loves her." Regina rolled her eyes so hard you were afraid she gave herself a headache.

"You don't sound too enthused about that." You raise an eyebrow at your friend's obvious jealousy. You find it funny to see your normally calm and collected friend slowly lose it for her omega.

"I'm not...thrilled, but what can I do. My best friend is an unmated omega. I have also no room to say anything to her about who she can and can't be friends with. I know I'd be pissed if she said something about me hanging with you."

"That's a very mature way of thinking. So, you wouldn't be mad if Hope was my mate, right? Because I'm pretty sure that's my fucking wristband on her arm."

The look on Regina's face is comical. It's the first time she actually looks away from Kelley, her eyes narrow at the brunette in goal, "No."

"What do you mean 'No'? That's not fair, Reggie. If she's my mate you can't do anything to change that. She's probably not even my mate. It's probably just a generic blue wristband, anyway. Nice to know you wouldn't approve, though." You cross your arms across your chest and try to make it look like you want to be there just in case a camera lands on you.

"Y/N. Listen to me, it's just you're my best friend. My omega best friend. I've been looking out for you since we were twelve. I'll admit I'm a bit overprotective. And I'll try to back off. I'm sorry. But Hope Solo? Really, what about Becky, Christen, Alex?" Regina looks to almost be begging.

She smile at her. Just as you're about to answer, Hope makes a great save. Her face pops up on the big screens, "No. I want that one."

"...Fine. But I reserve the right to be her ass if the opportunity presents itself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

●○●○●

"We've met like three times, Kelley. Why are you making me meet your mate again? Also, have you seen my UW shirt?" Hope asked the defender as she changed out of her kit and into training gear.

"You've never formally met, and she's bringing a friend. So, you can meet her too! And, no, I haven't stolen that shirt since I met Regina." Kelley explained as she texted said girlfriend.

Kelley began to walk toward the back of the stadium, Hope following behind with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, babe! Great game." The two embraced each as their companions stood awkwardly to the side.

"Babe, you know Hope, Hope this is Regina's best friend, Y/N. Get to know each other Regina are going to go, somewhere that isn't here." Kelley quickly dragged Regina in the opposite direction.

"That was weird. Well, anyway. As Kelley said, I'm Y/N." You reach your hand out for a handshake, and your eyes narrow on what you're now 100% sure is your wristband.

"Hope." The goalkeeper's eyes narrow onto the shirt you're wearing that is at least one size too big to actually be yours you now realize.

"That's my wristband."

"That's my shirt."

You speak simultaneously but can still understand the importance of the situation in each other's voice.

You giggle at the alpha in front of you, "How about we talk about how we got each other's things over a cup of coffee?"

"I'd like that."

"Oh, Hope. I found your shirt." Kelley comes bounding back over with a harried Regina following behind her. Hope rolls her eyes playfully.

"Thank you, Kelley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Y/N mate during her next heat, attend Regina and Kelley's wedding, become the greatest aunts known to man, and eventually have pups. Happily ever after.


	3. "Half-hearted"~Hope Solo x Reader #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since you've last heard from Hope Solo, but 5 years later she's back, and you don't know what to do with yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea that came to me in a dream. And I know I have so many Hope fics but you don't have all the facts. The facts are I love her. And this is what happens when you don't request. You're at the mercy of my dreams.

It had been years. 4? 5? 6? You didn't really know. It was sort of hard to keep track of time over the sound of your own heart breaking.

She appears back into your life like an apparition. The ghost of someone you used to know, but she's really here.

You had just gotten yourself back to your former self. You were happy. With your team. With yourself.

But when you see her it all comes rushing back.  
_____

_"So, just like that? You're leaving?" Your arms are crossed tightly around your body. You're holding yourself together so you don't fall apart._

_"I don't really have a choice. They're getting rid of me. They think they don't need me anymore." She's not as upset as you think she would be after practically getting fired from the team. It hurts for a lot of different reasons._

_"Yes we do. So what? We lose one tournament, you call a team cowards, whatever. That doesn't mean you have to leave us." That doesn't mean you have to leave me._

_"It was the final nail in the coffin for me." Hope shrugs slowly amd shakes her head._

_"How are you so okay with this?" You're not even sure what you're referring to anymore. Everything hurts and she doesn't even notice._

_"You learn to pick your battles I guess, and this isn't one of them."_

_"Why won't you fight for me?" Your voice is barely audible, and slmost drowned out by the sound of your tears splashing onto the hotel floor._

_"What?" Her eyebrows furrow, it's the first time she really looks at you. Her face is soft and concerned, but you're having none of it._

_"Don't you get it? This isn't about the team, or the game. I love you, don't act like you don't know that." You give up on the holding yourself together. It's not like you're trying to look cute for anybody at this point._

_"Y/N...I-I'm sorry. I can't-" Her things are all packed up now. She looks down at them with a grimace, but she's made her decision. _

_You only remember her leaving. She might say something. She might not. But she most definitely walked out the door. Leaving you to fall into a heap on the ground and release the pain of your broken heart as heartwrenching sobs._  
_______

_ _Your eyes well up a bit as you remember, but you suck it back down and carry on about your day like you don't know anything._ _

_ _She's back the next day of camp, and you still have no idea what's she doing there. You're scared to ask quite frankly, but eventually questions start getting answered without you having to make any sacrifices to ask them._ _

_ _It soon becomes evident that your own coach is the source of your turmoil._ _

_ _The grapevine that is your gossip-addicted team suggests that Vlatko asked her to help out with the gks. There seem to be a variety of reactions to that news._ _

_ _You eventually get used to it. She's just over your shoulder most times. You think you might catch her staring on multiple occasions and she might catch you doing to the same to her._ _

_ _She keeps her distance. Only talks to the goalkeepers, Vlatko, and Carli. She looks at ease when she's working. Peaceful yet powerful and that confuses you. Does she not feel like a naive child everytime she looks at you, like you do her? Does she not realize you're always going to be the other half of her heart, like she is yours?_ _

_ _It's only about a week and half later that you give up. _ _

_ _The team is being forced to bond again, like you're not already best friends. You think now is the perfect time to trick Carli into telling you what room she's in._ _

_ _You catch Carli off gaurd in the hallway. A determined look in your eye as you step directly in her path._ _

_ _"Where's Hope?"_ _

_ _"Huh?"_ _

_ _"Where's Hope, Carli? I need to talk to her." You say matter of factly._ _

_ _Carli grimaces and hesitates for a good thirty seconds._ _

_ _"I don't think that's a good idea." Her eyes bounce from right to left as if looking for an escape._ _

_ _"I didn't ask whether you think that it's a good idea or not. I asked where is Hope."_ _

_ _"Y/N-," Carli begins, she's cut off by a door opening a small ways down the hall. Hope steps out partially._ _

_ _"It's okay, Carli. You don't always have to protect me." Hope glances at you quickly before propping the door open and walking back into the room._ _

_ _Carli pursed her lips, but steps aside to let you pass. _ _

_ _Hope's door is only about 10 feet away, but it seems like you've just ran a mile trying to get to it._ _

_ _You cross the threshold, and close the door soflty behind you. _ _

_ _She's sitting on the furthest bed, her hands gripping the comforter, and staring at the ugly carpet._ _

_ _"I'm sorry." Her voice is soft, but she looks up at you with maybe the same determined look you gave Carli._ _

_ _"I did know you loved me, and I love you too, but I wasn't in a good space mentally. I didn't want to accidentally take that out on you one day and lose you, like it seems I lose everything else. So, I sort of ran away."_ _

_ _Your breath hitches a bit. You move to sit next to her on the bed. Not necessarily close, but not far._ _

_ _"It seemed like you were fine, and were just leaving me. You let me think you didn't care and then when I finally got over it, you come back and let me think I got over you." Her hands start to fidget in her lap, which you realize is something you've never seen her do in her life. You deftly take one in your hand._ _

_ _"I promise you I cared. That I care. I don't think anything has ever hurt more than walking out of that room that night. Not even my shoulder surgery." You both chuckle lightly._ _

_ _"Y'know, no matter how many times I tried to convince myself I wasn't in love with you anymore, I just couldn't. It would not work. I don't know what you did to me Hope Solo, but whatever it was, it worked." Somehow, you've both been inching closer to each other since you've sat down. Eventually, you're close enough to softly put your head down on her shoulder._ _

_ _"You say that like I casted some spell on you." Hope says with a soft smile._ _

_ _"I think you might have."_ _

_ _You're both silent for a few beats before Hope sits up a bit straighter. _ _

_ _"You want to get out of here? Go somewhere we can start over?"_ _

_ _"I thought you'd never ask."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, check out my other fics. There's an Alex one, a Hope one, and a Kelley and Christen love triangle one. Oh my. Or you can request. Here or on my tumblr raleighcarreras.


	4. "Solo"~Kelley O'Hara x Hope Solo #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley has never felt a love quite like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. The song is Solo by Frank Ocean.

_It's hell on Earth and the city's on fire. Inhale, in hell there's heaven. There's a bull and and a matador dueling in the sky. Inhale, in hell there's heaven.___

_ _Kelley knew she was there. She was hard to miss. Unless you looked in the right places and Kelley always looked in the right places. Especially for things she shouldn't._ _

_ _She was feeble in her attempt to persuade herself that Hope was only there because she was working for BBC. She was feeble in her attempt to convince herself Hope was only at their celebration party to celebrate._ _

_ _She knows she saw it. The kiss. It was almost as if she could hear her sharp intake of breathe. Or maybe that was a peice of her own heartbreaking. She doesn't know the difference anymore to be honest._ _

_ _It had been an eventful 3 and half years. They had seen each other. In public a few times too little, and in private a few times too many._ _

_ _But Kelley would be hard pressed to say she regretted any of that. She does however regret the little things. The things that don't matter, but yet could only be describe as the butterfly wings that triggered the hurricane._ _

_ _Like how she didn't stay that night in London. And how she may have accidentally washed the only shirt of Hope's that she kept. It doesn't smell like her anymore._ _

_ _It must look like she's moved on. Her newest commitment plastered onto the internet for years to come, but what does it even matter. Isn't Hope married? Isn't that why she regretted not staying the night in London? Because soon after Hope bonded herself to someone. Someone that wasn't her._ _

_ _Their eyes must lock subconsciously because Kelley's not even sure she was looking for her then. Her breathe is sucked out of her lungs like how she imagines it would be if she was ever suddenly launched into space, quick and harshly._ _

_ _Hope's jaw clenches subtly and Kelley has such a visceral reaction her girlfriend places a hand on her back, and gives her a look of questioning._ _

_ _Kelley blames it on the alcohol. _ _

_ _And the girlfriend, whose name she suddenly can't remember, believes her. Poor girl. Doesn't she know? Doesn't she know you should never trust anything Kelley O'Hara says in the presence of Hope Solo?_ _

_ _She peers back over to Hope, she's talking to Carli. No doubt congratulating her for the seventh time that day. Maybe she's telling her how she wishes she could have done it with her had she not had her career ripped out from under her._ _

_ _Kelley has always been a bit jealous of Carli for reasons that aren't exactly fair. But in case it wasn't glaringly obvious, absolutely none of this was fair._ _

_ _It's all so unfair that Kelley feels the need to excuse herself. _ _

_ _She steps back into an alcove towards the back of the venue. She's sure no one sees her until she's startled into jumping about three feet in the air._ _

_ _"Congratulations."_ _

_ _No matter how large and lumbering Hope might think she is, she always had an uncanny ability to sneak up on Kelley. And Kelley would startle then turn around to face her like nothing happened. She's pretty sure she would probably stare at her like a lovesick puppy as well._ _

_ _This time is no exception._ _

_ _Kelley blinked before responding. Maybe this was a figment of her imagination, and the gods were telling her to go the fuck to bed and sleep it off. _ _

_ _Hope was still standing there when her eyes readjusted. She's beautiful. Even in the dim light provided to them by tiki torches. Hope somehow looks like every star in the sky at once, and oh does Kelley long to be her moon._ _

_ _She's suddenly aware of just how much Hope isn't hers, and she isn't Hope's. That's also when the holes in her previous theory start to present themselves. The gods weren't telling her anything, because they didn't exist._ _

_ _Because if they did, Hope wouldn't be looking her like the title of that one Katy Perry song. The One That Got Away, or something like that._ _

_ _Aphrodite! And Eros! And Freyja! And Cupid! And...and. Yes, them. They would never let this happen. _ _

_ _She knows it because Kelley's been praying. She's been worshipping. She's been sacrificing. Lord, has she been sacrificing._ _

_ _Her first offering was her body. She gave that to Hope as many times as she could, reciting 'Oh God' as many times as necessary just so they would know, this was all for them. _ _

_ _Her second offering was her heart. She practically ripped it out of her chest, bloody and still pumping with the exertion of the night's activities. The silver platter on which it was served were her airy chants of 'I love you' and the cloche covering the dish was the feeling of her nails dragging themselves along Hope's back. And Hope takes it. She takes all of it._ _

_ _Her third offering was her sanity. Or at least she thinks it is, because she must have been crazy to leave all of this behind in a dark, cold hotel room. Though, maybe she never really had sanity in the first place._ _

_ _Her fourth and final offering (a just incase my first ones weren't enough offering) is well overdue. And Kelley wants it so bad. She wants Hope so bad, that she'd be willing to give up just about anything._ _

_ _"Thank you." Kelley said breathily. Her heart is beating out of her chest and her hands are quivering._ _

_ _"How's your head?"_ _

_ _Hope better be glad Kelley has the minimum amount of self control you need to pass as a human being, because if not, she definitely would have gotten jumped right then and there. And yes she know it sounds weird but there's something sexy about the concern._ _

_ _"Fine enough to drink." Kelley shrugged, it sounded so nonchalant. So unlike how she felt._ _

_ _"....I'm happy for you." Hope's eyes drift over to the girlfriend. (Kelley still hasn't remembered her name)_ _

_ _Kelley has never heard Hope lie so blatantly._ _

_ _"Don't lie to me."_ _

_ _Hope's eyebrows shift and her mouth droops and her eyes might even mist over a bit. Kelley can tell that Hope's next sentences aren't fully tethered, but she means every word._ _

_ _"You never told me why you walked out that night, but I think I get it now. I kind of proved you right with the running off to get married right after. I'm so sorry. I love you more than anything, and I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear. But I love you Kelley. I miss you. I miss you so much. I just really need you to know that. I need-"_ _

_ _Kelley may have lied about having the minimum amount of self control to pass as a human being. _ _

_ _In a split second, her arms are around Hope's neck and she standing on her tiptoes just a bit. Her lips are interlocked with Hope's and this must be what it's like to be burnt alive._ _

_ _There's a curse and the sound of glass hitting the ground. Kelley doesn't even come up for air. Hope doesn't seem to have a problem with that._ _

_ _Kelley can hear Alex groan, "Fuck, Kel. Could you have at least not done it right in front of her?"_ _

_ _Kelley's in the middle of something._ _

_ _Much, much later in the night it occurs to Kelley that was her final sacrifice. That girlfriend's heart. It makes sense that they, the gods she once again believes in, needed two. After all, her and Hope were two people that Kelley no longer had to pray would become one._ _

_ _Kelley begins to smile into the kiss. She's feeble in her attempt to squander her happiness. But that's okay because Hope is beautiful like all the goddamn stars in the sky, and Kelley finally gets to be her moon._ _

_Won't let you fly solo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to toot my own horn, but I kinda did the fuck outta this.


End file.
